Kit Nubarrón
Kit Nubarrón (Kit Cloudkicker) es el navegante a bordo del avión de Baloo, El Ganso. Su primera aparición fue en el episodio piloto, “Plunder and Lightning”. Sus marcas de aspecto son la Sudadera verde, la gorra de béisbol azul con un punto rojo usando de reversa, y su habilidad de surfear en las nubes. La gorra de béisbol fue un regalo por parte de Baloo como muestra de amistad y confianza. Es un huérfano de 12 años quien estuvo con los Piratas Aéreos comandados por Don Karnage, un año antes de que comenzara la historia de la serie. El personaje de Kit fue único en la historia de Disney - tuvo un oscuro pasado es debido a que fue como el "pequeño protegido" de Don Karnage. Según en la historia, dice que se cansó de estar con ellos, conoció a Baloo al momento de esconderse en El Ganso para escaparse de los Piratas Aéreos porque lo están buscando a causa de la traición. Su sueño es convertirse en un piloto y tener su propio avión. Ocasionalmente muestra su racha de egoísta, Kit pone sus sueños por delante que la de sus amigos. La desconfianza de Kit por parte de los adultos fue aparente en el Show. Sin embargo, vio a los demás miembros de la compañía "Vuelos de Altura" como una familia sustituta. De manera afectiva Kit refiere a Baloo como "Papá Oso". Claramente demostró su cariño a la hija de Rebbeca Cunningham en unas ocasiones durante el Show, siendo visto jugando al caballito con Molly, y en una ocasión rescatándola usando el deslizador aéreo. El sobrenombre "Pequeño cachorro" fue puesto por Baloo (como a Mowgli del Libro de la Selva). En el Episodio "El Campeón de las Alturas" (Stormy Weather), Kit se molestó con Baloo diciendo "You can't tell me what to do! You're NOT my dad!" ("¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!, ¡No eres mi papá!"), al final del episodio se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Kit tiene la habilidad de Surfear por las nubes usando un dispositivo de metal en forma de media luna llamado deslizador aéreo y una cuerda amarrado en la parte trasera del Ganso que le permite surfear de manera similar al Ski Acuático. Esto también es mencionado en la serie como "Surf Aéreo". No está claro de aprender esta habilidad, pero que demuestra en numerosas ocasiones que a lo largo de los diferentes episodios que él es muy hábil para hacer ciertas maniobras. Baloo permite de a menudo surfear en las afueras del avión con tal de que se entretuviera por un rato. Baloo tiene confianza en Kit para mantenerse a salvo en el deslizador cuando se separan y estén bajo ataque. Sin embargo a Baloo no le gusta que Kit tome riesgos innecesarios, como hacer trucos, y acrobacias peligrosas. Apariciónes * TaleSpin (1990) * TaleSpin (videojuego de NES) (1991) * TaleSpin (videojuego de TurboGrafx-16) (1991) * TaleSpin (videojuego de Genesis) (1992) * Mickey's Memory Challenge (1993) Categoría:Personajes de TaleSpin Categoría:Osos Categoría:Niños